


Midnight Snack

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Polyamorous Character, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After avoiding each other for a long time because of their feelings, Arya and Cullen meet accidental at the most unexpected place and finally start to talk… well not just talk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> please note and understand: Arya is in a relationship with Blackwall. But she is also in love with Cullen. This love triangle is part of her personal story and will find a solution. I will not tell which one but I will add more and more aspects and details while I complete her story arc. 
> 
> So far we will always only meet one of the men in one story/chapter. That may or may not change in the future.
> 
> If you are not ok with love triangles of any kind (or for one of the characters involved in here), just go on this time and wait for more Arya/Blackwall stuff.

They had to stay at Skyhold for a few weeks. Planning strategies, train raw recruits, waiting for important supplies, work never seemed to be done.  
Arya had to meet up with Cullen nearly every day for several reasons and as long as they were not alone, both were able to pretend that there was nothing going on between them and to pretend they were fine.

The few times, they met somewhere by accident in a staircase or any other place both they tried to escape from the situation as fast as possible. They never talked a private word.  
She kept her self busy but it made her sad and angry at the same time that she was not able to understand this feelings still haunting her.  
Only in her rare moments of solitude she was recalling his amber eyes and allowed herself to remember the night before they left for the western approach. His lips on hers. His hands caressing. Imagining how it could have been…

Cullen was not much seen outside his office, and if so he just showed up on the the training areas or the war room these days.  
He was a demanding and grumpy boss towards his soldiers, acted offhand in the war room and he was not to convince to participate in any social activity no matter who asked.  
Sometimes when he saw her down in the yards he stopped doing what ever he just did for a moment and could not help to watch her from a far. He knew it was neither right nor good for him to do so but it seemed to be the only thing he would ever have.

This and some fading memories of a night when he had put honor and duty before feelings. Sometimes he imagined how it would have been if he had given in this one time when she made him decide whether to stay or to leave.

~ ~ ~  
It was past midnight when Cullen finally put the quill aside and decided that he should grab some food before he would climb the ladder up to his bed that was placed in the loft above his office.

He had forgotten to eat all day and now he realized that he had to do it now. It happened occasionally that he only remembered at the middle of the night that he was hungry and he assumed the lack of hunger during the day was a mixture of his lyrium withdrawal and simply forgetting it over his duties.  
He got up from his desk and stretched himself. After sitting hunched over his desk for several hours it felt good to finally move a bit.  
Cullen left his office only with his coat over shirt and breeches. He walked a few steps on the ramparts until he reached the stairs leading him to the yards and from there to the kitchen. The keep was nearly deserted at this time. Of course there were guards and there was still light at the tavern.  
He could have gone there, too. Finding maybe some of the comrades sitting together and drinking and laughing but he had no mind for company tonight. The kitchen would be empty at this time. The bakery would open up only in one or two hours and until that everything was dark except the central fire and no one would be there. Best thing to grab a midnight snack.

The Commander entered and found his way to the pantry.  
He almost jumped when there was suddenly a noise in the dark. Something fell down and the rattling echo filled the dark place.

„Who’s there? Show yourself!” he demanded. He had left his sword at his office what he regretted now, feeling kind of naked being unarmed.

„Cullen?” The voice made him stop in the middle of his step. Suddenly feeling awkward and confused. His first reaction was to turn around an run but then he managed at least to answer:

„Arya? What… are you doing here?”

„What do you think, I’m doing?” she snickered. „Got some munchies before bedtime.”

„Well, good then…” he hesitated. „I’ll grab me some bread and will be gone in a second.”

„Really?” the smirky little tone in her voice was teasing him.  
His eyes had adjusted to the almost dark place with the rustling fire as its own source of light. She was sitting a few meters from the fire on top one of the big working tables where the food was prepared during daytime. Her legs were tangling and he could see the schemes of a big jug and a huge plate beside her. „Why don’t you just come over here? I’ve found some really tasty poultry and I’d be willing to share with you.”

He almost froze. Torn between running up to her at once and go on and leave this situation. He made a few steps towards the fire. „Is that wise?” he asked and he was angry with him self about how insecure he sounded.

„Maybe not, but if you are hungry, this chicken may be the best thing you’ll get your hands on tonight…” she interrupted herself, just realizing that she sounded cheekier than she had intended and apologized at once. „oh… sorry, Cullen, I did not mean to…”

He finally approached the working table and stopped standing in front of her. He interrupted her with a soft chuckling voice.  
„Never mind… it’s that rough charme you carry, isn’t it? I know you did not mean anything bad. And after all it sounds pretty promising… Finally we should be able get along like adults.” he swallowed and tried to condone how lovely she looked in her casual appearance. She wore a pair of long slops made from some soft fabric and a sleeveless shirt both in dark colors. A long shawl covered her shoulders to keep her warm and she seemed to have sneaked in here barefoot.

„You all right, Cullen?” she asked, smiling.

And he finally nodded. „I think so. Was just surprised to find you here at this time.”

„It’s quiet.” she simply said and he replied with a smile.

„I know.” He felt calmer and relaxed a bit. It was the first time in maybe for ever they were alone and without having feelings rage berzerk over each other. Of course he still adored her but the calm of this place made him more comfortable around her somehow. „I slip in occasionally when I realize that I forgot to eat during the day.”

Arya frowned. „I don’t like that.” a stern, demanding voice but he knew that this was her way to show that she cared. „Promise me to take better care of you.” she pulled some of the soft white meat from the grilled chicken on the plate beside her and held it in front of her. „Come here! Don’t mind to get your fingers greasy. It’s enough that mine are…” she offered him the bite from her hand.

He looked at her. Not sure what to do. Was she hitting on him? She seemed calm and confident and he felt his stomach twitch. In an unconscious gesture he lifted his hand to scratch the backside of his neck. But he did not move.  
She shrugged smiling and stuffed the meat inside her own mouth.  
He stepped a little closer still insecure about how to proceed.  
She already had pulled off another bite from the chicken and offered it again. This time he could not stay away. It was not only that he still was hungry but the idea taking food from her hand was something he had never considered to appeal that sensual to him. The first bite he took with his lips, careful not to touch her fingers with them was still awkward and felt strange but she laughed her contagious laugh and he relaxed.  
Next bite went into her mouth and then the next one was for him again.  
She made it a fun thing and it helped them both to overplay the tension that was still lingering between them.  
They had a most unusual late night snack together. Laughing and joking with each other and when the chicken was finally done she looked around and leaned back to grab a cloth she could use to clean her hands.

„I do not like how it is going between you and me.” he finally said and stepped even closer than he was already, now standing between her tangling legs and laid his hands softly and careful on her thighs. He was aware that this physical closeness was bringing back up all the tension between them but he did not care anymore.

„Neither do I.” she placed her hands on his. „Are you aware that after the few times in Haven we never took the time again to sit and really talk to each other?”  
His eyes met hers.

„I talked to you a lot after we rescued you after haven burned. I’m sure you’ll not remember it but I was there when ever I could.”  
She shook her head.

„I don’t remember much from this time. Last thing you running up to me, wrapping me into your coat, lifting me up and carrying me into camp.”

„I was devastated by that time. And so awfully happy when we found you and you were alive… well at least a bit… and I was so afraid when we found out how close you were to be lost for ever. The others would have mourned their Herald but I was so frightened that you would not be part of my life anymore.” Arya caressed his face with her hand and he leaned against her palm and closed his eyes for a moment just to enjoy the rare feel of her touch. „I spent every night beside your bed, do you know that? No one ever told you about it, I guess.” 

She shook her head. „Then what happened after we arrived at Skyhold? When had it become so awkward? Why did we stop talking?” she asked.

„Well I guess I always was too distracted to stay cool around you…” somehow he started to feel more confident than usual.

„Same here.” she leaned forward and her hand came to hold his chin with a soft but determined grip. His heart almost missed a beat when her lips met his. Very soft, very careful. A touch so light that it was almost none.

„Do you think this helps? Staying reasonable? Keep us talking?” he asked and a reckless little smile twitched the corner of his mouth.

„Probably not.” she took his hands. „But I just cannot handle this tension anymore. I dream of you. I think of you. You know that it is not as simple as that and I still cannot explain it. Maybe it is possible to love two people at the same time. But I am not willing to inflict something like this on you two."

„Maybe I could handle that better than what we’ve already tried…” he desired to kiss her again so badly but he did not dare to try.  
First time ever since they knew each other it seemed not to be awkward being around the other and he caught hope that after this talk things will start coming to a conclusion.

„Cullen, don’t say something like that without careful consideration. Of any aspect.” she sounded very adult and responsible and he found that this also suited her. He felt bold at once and slung his arms around her waist and dragged him self closer to her. The table she was sitting on was high enough that he could lay his head against her shoulder and her legs touched his sides and were covered by his red coat now. Arya folded her arms behind his neck and placed her cheek on his head.

„I know.” He sighed. „Too much gossip. No good for politics and diplomacy and not fair unless all involved parties know what’s going on. Makers breath, just listen to us…” he felt like he should break this moment and go. But he just did not want to. May the warden have her when they were in the fields but this was his moment and he wanted to keep it.

„So we better stop making noise in here. And maybe we should finally get out of this place. The bakery will come to life soon and I’m sure we would not like being caught like this.” she lifted her head and he looked up.

His amber eyes were sad when he nodded to show that he agreed.  
„I assume I can not persuade you to come with me for the night?” he probably was more surprised by his own words than she was.

She chuckled again. He loved that soft throaty sound of it. „Very tempting Cullen. You know that I would love to do that but I can’t. Not now. Maybe never.”

He could have started an argument that they already had gone too far for several times but he did not dare to end this wonderful moment with a pointless discussion. Instead he smiled a weary little smile and asked:

„One last kiss?” he was afraid that he could sound as he was begging but it came out calm and more like an offer.  
She did not bother to answer but bowed her had to do what he had asked her for.  
Their kisses so far had always been fierce and passionate. This one was different. Soft and slow and his knees were about to buckle from all this tenderness this one kiss was holding. Her lips were soft and warm and her tongue was playing with his slow and tempting. This one kiss either seemed to last forever or just stopped the time for them.  
A little groan slipped from him and he felt her smiling into the kiss.  
It was him who finally ended the kiss. Blushed, aroused, hair tousled and curly and a bit out of breath.

„Maker. I have to go. This is too much to stay reasonable over.”

„I should say that I’m sorry but it would be a lie. But I think you are right. Let’s go. You in your tower and me in mine.” she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and let herself slide from the high table down to the ground. She did not care that he was still standing so close that her body was pressed against his while she slid down. The sensation of her so close against his aroused body. To know that she must feel his hard cock through the fabric of his breeches made him shiver.

Then the moment was gone and she stepped away from him with a little smile so typical for her.  
They did not touch while walking side by side out of the kitchen.  
The moment, when their ways have to part they stopped and Cullen murmured a „Good night.” and was already about to turn away and leave. When she softly called his name in a low voice he turned back to her. He could only see her frame in the dark and she came towards him again. Her hand dragged on his sleeve and he brought his head close to her mouth for she obviously wanted to whisper something in his ear. He could hear that she was smiling while she spoke and he was grateful that it was so dark that she could not see him blush over her words. He was only able to nod for his voice failed him. „Fine then. Good night.” and with that she disappeared into the dark.

Suddenly Cullen was in a hurry to be back in his office and ladder up to rush into his bed. Barely taking enough time to undress properly he slipped between the blankets.  
She had been right. He would have done that anyway now because their last kiss had made his arousal almost unbearable. But now… now he did it while knowing that there in the other tower she was just doing the same thing. Sharing this knowledge with each other was strangely alluring to him. He tried desperately to stretch the sensation as long as possible but no matter how hard he tried it took him not long until he found relief, groaning her name under his breath again and again.  
And this time it felt not so lonely and sad like it had felt all the times before.

~ ~ ~

The awkwardness was back just the moment, they met up at the war table the next day. But it was a different kind of awkwardness now. Barely able to look at each others face without blushing and sheepish grins, they focused on the work ahead and avoided any eye contact. Like this they were able at least to get the work done. The ball at Halamshiral was coming closer and they had to plan strategies though no one could predict what was going to happen there.  
When the meeting finally was over, they left the room behind Leliana and Josie.  
Casually strolling down the cloister and when the door in front of them closed behind the two other advisers, she finally spoke their first private word.

„You allright, Cullen?” her voice low and soft though they were alone now and no one could overhear their conversation.  
He smiled. For the first time in a long time, he smiled when they were in public. At least a bit.

„No, I don’t think so. But it’s all good.”  
He took her hand and while he softly placed some gentle kisses on her fingertips, even let the tip of his tongue softly brush over them, he looked deep into her eyes and she got his message. Blushed and smiled.  
Then, all in a sudden he let her hand free again, turned away and hurried towards the door to escape her sweet face.


End file.
